Various types of golf training aids directed toward training a golfer in learning proper swing form and mechanics are known in the prior art. Some of these devices are designed for only right-handed golfers. Other devices teach a golfer to align and aim for various golf ball flight trajectories. Another device provides illustrations of proper body positions on a mat for a golf swing for different types of golf shots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,440 provides guide members to teach a golfer a variety of desirable golf club swing paths, but does not provide structures designed to simultaneously position a golfer in the correct parallel position with respect to the swing path while making correct ball contact, and further fails to provide a tee upon which to place a golf ball in proper position. However, the present device addresses the foregoing issues by providing an effective golf swing training device including a mat having a contact plate disposed therein over which the golf club passes, but does not contact, to teach a golfer correct ball contact and a plurality of apertures disposed at predetermined locations in the mat in which pegs are inserted to arrange a desired swing path for a right-handed or left-handed golfer's club swing for either the woods and the driver or the irons. An alignment tube, which is fixed or alternately telescopic, attached to a cylindrical female connector on either of the left or right side of the mat and a T-shaped tube connector to which a pair of alignment rods is attached align the golfer in a position parallel to the mat sides. An alignment arrow on the mat top surface provides visual and physical cues for a correct forward follow through. Stakes driven through holes in the mat secure the mat to a ground surface for outdoor use.